Lacrosse the Line
Lacrosse the Line is a professional tag team consisting of real life professional lacrosse players Brett Queener and Paul Rabil. They currently compete in Character Championship Wrestling (CCW). Background * Formation: CCW Year 1 * Companies: (Currently) CCW * Series: Real Life (both) * Combined weight: 400 lbs. * Status: Active * Allies: Kelly Rabil (valet and Paul Rabil’s wife) * Rivals: Dragon Kids, X-Factors History Character Championship Wrestling In wrestling Double team finishing moves * Doomsday Missile Dropkick to the back of the head (Rabil), aiding a First-String Angel ''(Queener) * ''Lacrosse-Out (Delayed Flapjack (Rabil) / Elevated DDT (Queener) combination) * Premier Lacrosse-Out (Delayed Flapjack (Rabil) / Diving DDT (Queener) combination) * Top Cheddar / Top Ched (Rabil Bomb ''(Rabil) combined with a Diving Elbow Drop (Queener) to the upper torso of the opponent) Double team signature moves * ''Body Check (Simultaneous Crossbody Blocks to the front and back of an opponent) * Double Chop Block * Double Fisherman Buster, sometimes from the top rope * Double Single-Arm Inverted DDT * Double Inverted Suplex, sometimes from the top rope * Double Superplex * Hospital Pass (Rabil Argentine Rack Takeovers an opponent to Queener, who catches him and performs a Flowing High-angle German Suplex) * Multiple lacrosse stick shots * Peanut Butter Sandwich / PB Sandwich ''(Double Shining Wizard to the sides of a kneeling or seated opponent’s head) * ''Shot Clock (Queener pops the opponent up into a Shoot Kick to the chest by Rabil) * Shot Clock 111 (Queener pops the opponent up into a Discus Shoot Kick to the chest by Rabil) * Shot Clock Championship Edition (Queener pops the opponent up into a lacrosse stick shot to the midsection by Rabil) * Wesley Pipes (Double Running Snake Eyes into the ring post) Brett’s finishing moves * First-String Angel / Hajimari no Tenshi (One-handed Electric Chair Driver onto knee) * Goaltender’s Stretch (Arm-trap Cross-legged STF) * Pinwheel (Double Leg Lift spun into a Sitout Wheelbarrow Facebuster) Brett’s signature moves * Air Gait (Leapfrog transitioned into One-handed Bulldog) * Chin Checker (Running Backpack Stunner) * Death Valley Driver, usually onto the ring apron * German Suplex * Guterding (Gorilla Press Double Knee Gutbuster, with theatrics) * Inverted Suplex * Northern Lights Suplex * Rusty Gate Leg Sweep (Spinning Russian Legsweep with a lacrosse stick across the opponent’s throat) * Shining Wizard * Shooting Starsia Press (Shooting Star Press) – moderately used * Trigger Warning (Running Bicycle Knee Strike, sometimes to a grounded opponent) Paul’s finishing moves * Kimura Lock * Pedigree (Double Underhook Kneeling Facebuster) – adopted from Triple H * Rabil Bomb (Straitjacket Powerbomb) Paul’s signature moves * Baltimore Crab (Elevated Reverse Boston Crab) * BTB (Multiple Back Elbows to a cornered opponent) * Diving Headbutt * Elbow Smash * European Uppercut * Lax Bomber (Lariat, usually while running or diving and sometimes to the back of the neck) * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-belly Overhead ** Capture ** German ** Exploder ** Saito * One-Man Shot Clock (Pop-up into a Shoot Kick to the opponent’s chest) * P-Double L Spinebuster (Spinning Spinebuster) * Rip Twine (Ripcord Discus Overhand Chop) * Running Powerslam * Shining Wizard * Striking Corner Shoulder Thrust * Tilt-a-whirl Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver * Ura-nage Slam Managers * Kelly Rabil Nicknames * “King Queener” (Queener) * “The Glorious Goalie” (Queener) * “The Lax Rats” * “The Million Dollar Middie/Midfielder” (Rabil) Entrance themes * “Undisputed” by CFO$ * “Glorious Domination” by CFO$ (Queener’s singles entrance music) Championships and accomplishments Character Championship Wrestling * CCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural) Trivia Category:Tag Teams